The present invention relates to a novel heat-treated tea and a method for preparing the same.
Various types of tea such as green tea, roasted tea, black tea, Oolong tea, etc. are widely enjoyed not only for their taste but also for their sedative and diuretic effects. Recent studies revealed that green tea contains an ingredient which suppresses mutation of cells, and its effect in preventing cancers and aging process is anticipated.
The present invention aims to provide a novel heat-treated tea which contains a large amount of pharmacologically useful substances and yet maintains its taste and a method for preparing the same.